Like Snow
by Iharascarl
Summary: Be like snow, Cold but beautiful [ Karena kau terlihat seperti salju terdingin sekaligus terindah yang kulihat dimalam ini ] [ AU / Little bit Humor ]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya _**tidak**_ mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan Fanfict ini.

Like Snow © Iharascarl

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Eyd(s).

Rated : T

.

.

.

Happy Readings

.

.

.

 _Seperti Salju dimusim Dingin, Indah namun Dinginnya bahkan bisa membekukan hati siapapun, bahkan hati seseorang yang sangat ceria.  
Kurasa ada banyak orang yang mempunyai sifat seperti salju, Seperti kau misalnya_ _Tapi, kau tahu bukan? Musim dingin adalah musim kesukaanku. Karena ada salju dimusim dingin, indah tapi membekukkan._

 _Tapi, kurasa (lagi ) semua orang pasti menyukai salju, salju yang dingin namun terlihat sangat indah._

 _Bagaikan butiran Kristal yang jatuh memenuhi langit musim dingin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Salju turun setiap hari. Ya, wajar saja karena ini musim dingin. Musim yang paling Sakura Uchiha sukai. Musim yang sangat menggambarkan kepribadian suaminya. _Dia memang dingin, tapi saat aku berhasil menembus hatinya yang sudah membeku, rasanya Indah sekali seperti melihat_ _banyak_ _salju dimusim dingin seperti sekarang. Aku suka._ _sangat suka._ Itulah kata-kata yang sering sekali Sakura ucapkan, meski ia hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati kecilnya.

Sakura menutup buku yang sedari tadi sedang dibacanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin liburan ke suatu tempat" Ucap Sakura girang, seulas senyum nampak dibibir tipisnya, menampilkan rentetan giginya yang rapih─ia memang tengah menemani suaminya bekerja sambil membaca buku, tapi kegiatan membacanya sudah berhenti entah semenjak berapa menit yang lalu─ oh lihatlah Sasuke si workaholic ini, bahkan dicuaca seperti ini saja dirinya masih sanggup untuk bekerja. Dasar.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar, seperti biasanya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Sasuke-kun! Hn itu artinya _'iya'_ atau _'tidak'_?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun! Memangnya kau tidak ingat besok hari apa?"

"Hari Minggu, memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" Sasuke masih menjawab dengan nada datar. Ia masih terus berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumen penting didalamnya. Besok hari apa? Tentu saja sasuke tahu sekali apa maksud Sakura─ia tidak lupa, hanya sedikit─ingin menggoda Istrinya tersebut.

 _Harusnya yang kau tanya itu, tanggal_ _sayang_. Seringai di bibir Sasuke muncul begitu saja ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Hm baiklah, kalau begitu, besok tanggal berapa─ Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Sedikit nada kesal masih terdengar jelas didalam ucapannya. Tapi toh ia hanya─ sangat─ingin memastikan jikalau suami tercintanya itu ingat hari dimana mereka berdua saling mengikat, mengucapkan janji suci─ Janji sehidup semati.

Binggo! Sasuke bahkan sudah bisa menebaknya─ Istrinya pasti akan mencoba mengingatkannya walaupun ia tidak mungkin lupa. Istrinya akan mengingatkannya─bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Membuat Salju yang dingin dan beku dengan mudahnya mencair begitu saja._

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke menegaskan bahwa dia sedang dalam mood ingin menggoda istrinya. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin─ apakah ini bisa dinamakan dengan Godaan sang suami terhadap Istrinya atau tidak. Sasuke tahu dirinya tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini. Ia dingin. Dingin namun indah, begitu yang Sakura- _nya_ katakan.

Dan─ Sakura pun tahu, Suaminya sangat tidak pandai menggoda─ Sangat jarang menggoda─ Bahkan tak pernah menggodanya. Dan sakura sangat memakluminya, Karena seperti katanya dulu _Salju itu Indah namun dingin, Dingin namun indah_ , seperti perangkap yang bahkan orang seceria musim semi seperti Sakura-pun bisa jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Dan karena hal itu pula sakura menganggap ini adalah hal yang serius─ Sasuke tidak ingat hari pernikahan mereka! Oh _Kami-sama!_

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan memaksamu mengingat hari **penting** apa besok─" Ia menekankan kata Penting dalam nada suaranya. Ia berdiri mengambil beberapa buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya, lalu bergegas untuk keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke, kini perhatiannya terfokus pada Sakura.

"─Tapi aku masih berharap kau mencoba untuk mengingatnya" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah mengabaikannya. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus tadi kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang menjalari hatinya, dan sakura ingin segera tertidur saja sekarang.

 _Sakura! Kau harus ingat! Ini adalah resiko_ , Ia membatin dalam hati kemudian menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan selimut ketika ia sudah berada didalam kamar.

Sepeninggal Sakura tadi sasuke masih diruang kerjanya─ Menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

...

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, dan angka yang tertera disana sudah menunjukan pukul 23.30. Hampir tengah malam. Sasuke bersandar dikursi tempatnya biasa bekerja sambil masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Sakura- _nya_ besok. Ia kemudian memijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya pelan. _Sakura, kau membuatku kebingungan_. Batinnya.

...

Sakura sama sekali belum tertidur, matanya masih terjaga, pikirannya menerawang, hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ranjang yang ia tiduri berdenyit pelan _"Sasuke-kun sudah selesai?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura ingin sekali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang suami, dan bertanya─lagi─apakah suaminya itu ingat atau tidak akan hari pernikahan mereka. Tapi tidak, Sakura langsung mengurungkan niatnya─ ia ingin suaminya itu yang nanti akan memberitahunya jikalau dia ingat. Sakura yakin Sasuke tak mungkin lupa hari penting mereka. Sasuke pasti akan ingat.

Dan tanpa sadar Sakura menghela nafas lelah, tentu saja Sasukeyang tertidur disampingnya juga menyadarinya. Sasuke belum tidur sedari tadi karena terus-menerus memikirkan hari penting esok.

"Aku ingat, Sakura. Kau tahu aku tidak akan lupa hari itu, aku tidak pikun. Hari yang membuatku sangat gugup untuk pertama kalinya"

Dan ucapan yang Sasuke lontarkan tadi sontak membuat Sakura menengok kearahnya. Matanya berbinar ria, menyiratkan kegembiraan yang sangat kentara. Bibir sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan ia sudah menyiapkan segelintir pertanyaan lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau belum tidur, eh?" Tanya Sasuke polos ketika sakura membalikan badannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sial, sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Tapi tak apa─ ia masih akan meneruskan rencana penggodaan terhadap Istrinya tersebut.

 _Meski godaan Pria dengan sifat sedingin Salju ini tidak mungkin berhasil─_

"A-apa kau bilang tadi Sasuke-kun? Ingat? Sungguh? Kau ingat?" Tanya Sakura terus-menerus.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Kau tadi bilang kau ingat besok hari apa─ kau bilang ingat! Sasuke-kun! Itu benar bukan? Kau ingat bukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kuingat?

"Kau sedang menggodaku!"

"Tidak..."

"Kau tengah mempermainkanku!"

"Tidak untuk ribuan tahun yang akan datang"

Dan untuk detik selanjutnya Sakura malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bisa bercanda juga, ya?" Tawa sakura masih menghiasi kamar, mendominasi.

Tak ada jawaban

Hening

Masih tak ada jawaban

"Aku gagal" Ucap sasuke ditengah keheningan. "─Gagal memberimu kejutan" Lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Kejutanmu sudah berhasil Sasuke, kau membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam memikirkan kau akan ingat Hari pernikahan kita atau tidak"

"Oh?"

"Ya,─Dan terimakasih karena sudah mengingatnya"

"Kau tahu, mana mungkin aku lupa, aku hanya sedikit ─mencoba untuk menggoda Istriku"

"Katakan sekali lagi, katakan itu sekali lagi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa?"

" **Istriku**! Kau bilang tadi, **Istriku**! Katakan sekali lagi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hm? Baiklah, Istriku─ Aku mengingatnya"

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Sasuke pun sama, balik memeluk Sakura, mengusap rambut merah muda musim semi milik Sakura.

"Jadi─ Mau jalan-jalan besok?" Tanya sakura, ia mulai mengendurkan pelukannya dan menengadah untuk menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata, ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura, bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Tersenyum. Kali ini bukan seringaian─ tapi sebuah senyuman.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura . Dimalam musim dingin yang dihiasi butiran-butiran kristal salju ini, menjadi musim dingin yang begitu hangat untuk Kedua insan yang tengah berbahagia tersebut.

Karena esok hari adalah hari dimana setahun yang lalu keduanya mengucapkan janji suci.

 _Kau adalah Salju dimusim dingin yang terlihat paling indah untukku_

 _Be Like snow, Cold but beautiful_

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
